The Latchkey Kid (Oneshot)
by Toudou Tsubaki
Summary: Ini bukanlah kisah yang sepenuhnya menyenangkan. Ini penuh dengan pemikiran naïf dan keinginan terpendam seorang anak yang kesepian. Di usianya yang jauh dari matang, Baekhyun mempelajari lebih banyak dari rasa sakit dan kenikmatan. Di sini, di dunia yang ia tinggali, telah mengkhianatinya lagi dan lagi. CHANBAEK - YAOI - PEDO


THE LATCHKEY KID

"Before It Starts and After It Ends"

.

Pairing: Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun

Warning: Pedophilia, Yaoi, Implicit Content, etc.

.

 _Dunia tidak pernah kelihatan begitu indah di mataku. Mungkin karena itu selalu penuh dengan ketidakadilan atau hanya aku yang tidak bisa menangkap keindahan dari ketidaksempurnaannya. Aku hanya berusia 11 tahun ketika aku menyadari bahwa segalanya menjadi lebih baik jika aku melihatnya dengan cara yang berbeda. Tetapi kelihatannya aku melakukannya terlalu jauh. Aku tidak bisa kembali lagi._

.

.

Pintu itu terbuka saat aku sedang mengerjakan PR, menampilkan sosok ibuku yang cantik dengan sepatu bertumit tingginya. Ibu selalu pulang dengan aroma yang bukan miliknya. Baunya seperti campuran parfum murahan yang digunakan Minho _Hyung_ ketika pergi berkencan dan juga asap tembakau. Aku paling suka aroma Ibu setelah mandi. Ia hanya tercium seperti... _Ibuku_. Makan malam sederhana yang kumasak sebelumnya, Ibu makan sambil menggerutu. Jika kelelahan setelah bekerja, Ibu selalu memarahiku untuk hal-hal yang tidak aku perbuat. Ibu sering mengatakan aku bukanlah anak Ibu dan aku ditemukan di tong sampah ketika ia pulang bekerja di tengah malam. Tapi aku tidak mempercayainya karena, bagaimana pun, semua orang dapat melihat bahwa wajahku sangat mirip dengan Ibu.

Jika ada yang bertanya apakah aku memiliki ayah, aku akan menjawab 'punya'. Setiap anak memiliki sepasang ayah dan ibu, hanya saja dalam kasusku, seorang ayah tidak memiliki identitas yang jelas sehingga Ibuku tidak bisa memintanya untuk menjadi ayahku. Dari mana aku mengetahuinya? Tentu saja dari racauan Ibuku ketika pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Rumah ini tidak pernah terasa hangat sepanjang aku bisa mengingat. Tidak ada tawa canda apalagi berbagi kasih. Punggung Ibu yang terlihat letih selalu mengantarku melewati hari dan ketika aku mulai memejamkan mata, yang kudapatkan hanya selimut dingin. Sejujurnya aku tidak menyesalkan situasi ini. Hanya saja terkadang aku berpikir, "Mengapa hanya _aku_?".

Pagi ini tidak ada yang berbeda, sebelum berangkat ke sekolah aku selalu menoleh pada Ibu. Dia membelakangiku, terfokus pada ponselnya yang berdering sejak tadi. Suaranya terdengar manis ketika menjawab suara di seberang sana. Itu membuatku iri karena Ibu tidak pernah menggunakannya jika berbicara denganku. "Aku berangkat!" Kataku, sengaja lebih keras agar Ibu mendengarnya. Lambaian hampa kemudian diberikan untukku.

Derap kakiku terhenti saat Jongdae memanggilku dari seberang jalan. "Baekhyunnnn... Tunggu aku!" Teriaknya dengan nada tinggi khasnya. " _Ne_! Cepatlah menyeberang!" Balasku sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan. Sahabatku yang tidak lebih tinggi dariku terbirit-birit menyeberangi _zebra cross_ yang sepi. "Syukurlah, kukira aku akan terlambat sendirian!" Napasnya terengah-engah. "Sangat jarang untuk melihatmu terlambat, apa ada yang terjadi?" Tanyaku, sedikit khawatir. Jongdae menggeleng keras. "Mama telat membangunkanku! Aku bahkan tidak sempat sarapan!" Keluhnya, mengentakkan kaki ke tanah. "Ah! Bodoh, kenapa kita malah mengobrol! Sebentar lagi gerbang ditutup!" Jeritnya sebelum kami berlari kencang.

Kami memang terlambat, tapi Joy- _ssaem_ masih berbaik hati untuk memperbolehkan kami mengikuti kelas. Aku duduk bersebelahan dengan Kyungsoo yang jarang berbicara sedangkan Jongdae berada di bangku terdepan. Pelajaran Sejarah Korea selalu membuatku mengantuk. Aku memikirkan sebuah cara agar tidak tertidur dan yang kulakukan adalah mengajak Kyungsoo mengobrol. Anak berambut cepak itu mengerutkan keningnya setiap aku berbicara, berusaha mengabaikanku. Tapi aku memiliki semangat yang tinggi, jadi aku mencoba lebih keras. Setelah beberapa lama, aku tidak sadar telah berbicara terlalu keras. Aku terkejut ketika Joy- _ssaem_ memanggilku untuk menerima hukuman. Ia bisa saja melewatkanku jika aku tidak terlambat tadi. Aku melangkah maju dengan tampang menyesal. Sungguh, jangan yang itu! Joy- _ssaem_ membuat anak-anak memakai kardus jelek di kepala mereka ketika melakukan hal yang buruk. Aku benci kardus itu. Berada di dalamnya terasa memalukan. Aku berakhir dengan berdiri di luar kelas bersama kardus itu.

Aku melihatnya di sana melalui dua lubang kecil ini, menatapku lekat. Kedua telinga putihnya yang sehalus kapas berayun kecil setiap ia melangkah. Ia jauh lebih besar dariku tetapi tidak kelihatan terlalu tua. Di tangannya terdapat sebatang lolipop yang membuatku tidak berkedip menatapnya. Sebuah senyuman lembut diberikan padaku sampai-sampai aku menjadi gugup. "Kenapa kau mengenakan kardus ini?" Suaranya yang berat menggetarkan dadaku. Oh, aku sungguh berharap aku memiliki suara itu ketika dewasa. "Um.. Joy- _ssaem_ bilang aku terlalu berisik, jadi aku harus diberi hukuman." Jelasku, masih menatap permen menggiurkan itu. Ia perlahan membuka bungkus permen. Raut kekecewaan terpasang di wajahku, yang aku yakin kelinci itu tidak tahu karena hampir seluruh kepalaku tertutupi kardus konyol ini. Gerakan tangannya terhenti, aku mendongak. "Ah!" Pekikku. Kelinci itu membuka kardusku sehingga kini aku bisa bertatapan langsung dengannya. Jantungku berdebar keras ketika menatap kedua mata hitam yang menenangkan. "Kau begitu lucu, aku menyukaimu." Katanya seraya menyelipkan lolipop ke dalam belah bibirku. Pipiku tiba-tiba bersemu merah. Ia bergegas pergi. "T-Terima kasih, Tuan Kelinci!" Kataku, mendapat senyuman lagi. Hingga hukumanku berakhir, aku bisa merasakan pipiku masih panas.

.

.

"Tuan Kelinci melambai padaku! Ia bilang ia menyukaiku lalu memberiku permen yang manis." Baekhyun berkata sambil melompat-lompat menirukan kelinci. Bocah lainnya menghela napas. "Kenapa sih kau selalu berkhayal?" Geramnya sambil membenarkan tali ransel di pundaknya. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya karena Jongdae lagi-lagi tidak mempercayainya. Ia mengayunkan tubuhnya kencang di atas ayunan. Baekhyun selalu menghabiskan sebagian waktunya di taman. Berada di dalam apartemennya tidak menyenangkan. Tidak ada TV dan permainan lain yang bisa ia mainkan. Ia menginginkan sebuah _playstation_ seperti milik Jongdae, tahun ini pun ia berusaha menjadi anak yang baik, tapi Santa tidak pernah mengabulkannya.

Mereka berdua menoleh saat seorang wanita menghampiri salah satu dari mereka. Mama Jongdae menatap kesal pada anaknya kemudian menariknya pulang tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Baekhyun. Bocah berambut coklat menatap sedih pada sahabatnya yang pasti terkena masalah. Mama Jongdae jelas tidak menyukainya. Baekhyun mengetahuinya dari caranya memisahkan mereka berdua jika sedang bermain bersama. Di tengah kesedihan yang meliputi, sepasang mata mungil melihat sosok yang menarik perhatiannya. "Tuan Kelinci!" Panggilnya riang. Kelinci itu tersenyum, berhenti melangkah untuk menunggu Baekhyun yang berlari ke arahnya. Anak kecil itu menatapnya lebar-lebar dengan pipi bulatnya yang kemerahan. Ia terlihat seperti makhluk paling menggemaskan di bumi. Si kelinci mengelus rambut Baekhyun dan mengajaknya untuk bermain di tempat yang lebih sepi. Baekhyun tentu menyetujuinya, sangat senang karena ia tidak sendirian lagi.

Kelinci Putih membuat Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu yang sulit ia pahami. Mengapa ia harus melumat benda yang tidak boleh ia makan? Mengapa pula ia harus menelan cairan yang bukan minuman? Dan astaga, rasanya benar-benar buruk. Pertanyaan tak kunjung usai berkeliaran di otak kecilnya. Tetapi menatap kepuasan di wajah Kelinci Putih telah mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya. Baekhyun berkata rahangnya bertambah melar dan akan mencapai tanah jika mereka tidak segera menyudahi permainan ini. Pria berambut ikal tertawa mendengar penuturan polos si anak. Sesudah menuruti perintah-perintah yang menurutnya aneh, Baekhyun keluar dari bilik itu dengan wajah sumringah karena di kantongnya ada beberapa keping uang.

.

.

Malam itu, sesudah makan malam, Ibu melempar bungkus rokok yang kosong dengan frustasi. Aku segera bangkit untuk mengambil dompet kumalku. "Aku akan belikan rokok!" Kataku sebelum melesat ke toko kelontong di ujung jalan. Syukurlah aku mempunyai sedikit uang yang diberikan Tuan Kelinci. Dengan uang ini aku akan membeli barang yang paling Ibu suka. Ibu tidak pernah bertanya dari mana aku mendapat uang ini. Kurasa ia tidak akan peduli selama rokok ada di tangannya. Ibu mengisap rokoknya lalu kembali mengomel tentang betapa sedikit " _tip_ " yang ia terima. Aku tidak tahu apa itu " _tip_ ". Kupikir aku akan menanyakannya pada Jongdae besok.

Inginnya aku bertanya, tapi Jongdae menghindariku. Aku menemukan mama Jongdae dan mama-mama lainnya berbisik di belakangku. Awalnya aku tidak terlalu mempedulikannya, hingga Taerin mengembalikan gelang yang kuberikan padanya di kelas prakarya. "Taerin akan berhenti berteman dengan Baekhyun karena Baekhyun anak seorang ' **jalang** '." Katanya di depan mukaku. Sekarang aku mengerti apa yang dibisikkan mama-mama itu pada anaknya. Kata-kata Taerin membuatku tidak bisa tidur di malam hari.

Aku menunggu Jongdae lagi untuk berangkat bersama, namun ia tidak datang. Aku melihatnya bermain dengan anak-anak yang sebelumnya bahkan tidak pernah ia sapa. Tatapan kami beradu dan ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan. "M-mama melarangku bermain denganmu." Rasanya seperti dihantam palu ketika Jongdae yang mengatakannya. "Apa ini karena Ibuku ' **jalang** '?!" Cepat-cepat aku menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan setelah menyadari bahwa itu pilihan kata yang salah. Jongdae bergerak gelisah, mengangguk setelahnya. Para mama itu menyebalkan! Karena mereka, aku kehilangan teman terbaikku. Kali ini aku memberitahu Ibu bahwa tempo hari Taerin mengataiku anak seorang ' **jalang** '. Ibu terlihat sangat marah kemudian menelepon rumah Taerin. Aku tidak pernah mendapati Ibu memaki begitu banyak kepada orang lain. Maksudku, aku biasa mendengarnya begitu, tapi hanya padaku. Hari berikutnya aku benar-benar tidak mempunyai teman.

.

.

Baekhyun menceritakan segalanya kepada Kelinci Putih yang kini adalah teman satu-satunya. Pria yang lebih tua itu menatap iba dan menghiburnya dengan kata-kata menyenangkan. Hari ini Eun Seo tidak ada di rumah jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengundang Kelinci Putih menginap. Tetapi tawaran itu ditolak. Ia justru meminta Baekhyun untuk menginap di istananya. Anak itu senang bukan main. Ia bahkan membawa ransel besarnya yang berisi pakaian ganti bersama bantal pisang yang selalu ia peluk ketika tidur. Kelinci Putih terkekeh geli melihat penampilan Baekhyun kemudian menggandeng tangan mungil itu untuk masuk ke dalam mobil tuanya.

Bocah yang lebih muda tidak terlihat terkesan dengan istana si kelinci. Ia hanya duduk dengan tenang sambil menggambar robot bersayap burung sedangkan yang lain menutup tirai rapat-rapat. Pada suatu titik, ia berhenti menggambar. "Aku heran, apa pekerjaan Ibuku, ya?" Gumamnya, masih bisa didengar yang lain. Sebuah seringaian terpasang di wajah Kelinci. "Aku akan mengajarimu pekerjaan yang dilakukan Ibumu." Baekhyun menatap antusias pada pria yang tiba-tiba menindihnya, menyetujui untuk apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Pakaian lusuh itu lolos dari tubuhnya, menampilkan kulit putih dengan corak kemerahan di bahu karena suhu yang panas. Sentuhan bibirnya membakar peluh. Baekhyun baru tahu ciuman juga melibatkan lidah yang saling bertaut. Beberapa kali si bocah tersedak ludah—entah milik siapa. Tubuh kecil itu bergetar ketika sepasang tangan meremas bongkahan kenyal di tubuh bawahnya, berusaha menyusup ke satu-satunya lubang di sana. Ia bergerak gelisah, Kelinci Putih untuk pertama kalinya membuatnya takut. Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya. Kedua tungkainya berayun ke udara, berusaha untuk melepaskan diri—tidak berhasil. Pria tinggi terus mengajarinya walaupun ia menangis dan menjerit. Napasnya berat, ini menyakitkan, tetapi segalanya berubah nikmat ketika disentuh olehnya. Ia hanya menggelinjang tanpa mengeluarkan setetes pun cairan. Di umurnya yang sangat muda, Baekhyun akan kehilangan dirinya sendiri.

 _Apakah Ibu selalu melakukan pekerjaan menyakitkan ini? Ibu, maafkan aku karena tidak mengetahuinya._

Aroma rokok menyadarkan Baekhyun dari tidur singkatnya. Ia melihat Kelinci Putih tersenyum padanya dan ia membalasnya. Tubuhnya terasa remuk terutama bagian bawahnya yang sakit. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya yang lebih tua, meletakkan puntung rokok di asbak. Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia berusaha duduk tetapi terus gagal. Menyadari ketidakberdayaan si kecil, Kelinci Putih dengan telaten mengurus kebutuhan Baekhyun. Ia memandikannya, menyuapinya, bahkan mengganjal pantat Baekhyun dengan bantal. "Apa kau melakukan pekerjaan yang sama dengan Ibuku?" Tanyanya. "Tidak, Raja memberiku tugas yang lebih sulit," Jawaban itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Mata jernihnya yang sembab menunjukkan keingintahuan. "Seperti apa?" Desaknya. "Hmm.. Mencari anak-anak sepertimu dan menjaga mereka." Lanjutnya sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun agar ia kembali tidur. "Itu hebat.." Baekhyun menguap keras, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mendengar dengkuran halusnya. Kelinci Putih menaikkan selimut hingga sebatas leher Baekhyun lantas memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur.

Pada pagi hari, Kelinci Putih mengantarkannya pulang menggunakan mobil tuanya lagi. Mereka berpisah di halte dekat apartemennya dan lagi-lagi pria itu memberinya uang—kali ini lebih banyak. Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa Kelinci Putih terus memberinya uang, tetapi tidak juga menolaknya. Ketika mobil itu telah menghilang, Baekhyun mengeluarkan uang itu dari sakunya. Kedua tangan mungilnya terentang ke udara, memegang lembaran uang 5.000 won. Ia tidak bisa berhenti berseru takjub. Ini pertama kalinya si bocah mempunyai uang sebanyak itu. Setelah melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, Baekhyun menyusupkan uang itu kembali ke sakunya. Kali ini satu tangannya terus berada di sana untuk memastikan uang itu aman.

Baekhyun dan Jongdae bertemu diam-diam di dalam toko buku yang tidak jauh dari rumah mereka. Keduanya terlihat asyik membaca, tetapi sebenarnya mereka tidak sama sekali. "Tuan Kelinci mengajakku berkunjung ke istananya. Dia bilang itu istana, tapi tidak ada kursi singgasana maupun ranjang berukuran besar seperti yang kita lihat di buku bergambar." Rautnya berubah kecewa. "Aku jadi tidak bisa membedakan, apakah kau sedang berkhayal atau berkata kenyataan." Tukas Jongdae, membolak-balik halaman yang itu-itu saja. Yang lebih mungil merasa terpancing, lalu menunjukkan uang yang ia dapat tadi. "Lihat, bahkan Tuan Kelinci memberiku uang ini!" Jongdae tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya pada lembaran uang itu. Ia melengking keras dengan kedua mata membulat lebar. Ia tidak percaya Baekhyun benar-benar mendapatkan uang dari seekor kelinci. Mereka menjadi lupa sedang berada di mana. Seorang penjaga toko terpaksa mengusir kedua bocah itu karena mereka membuat terlalu banyak kegaduhan—juga karena membaca gratis.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang mengukir tanah dengan setangkai ranting ketika ia melihat ibunya dikelilingi pria-pria berandalan. Si anak langsung berlari untuk menyelamatkan sang ibu. "Jangan ganggu ibuku!" Teriaknya sambil mengacungkan ranting dengan berani. Satu-satunya wanita di sana mendecih. "Lupakan dia. Mana uangku?!" Mereka tampak berdebat dan Baekhyun baru sadar di antara mereka ada Tuan Kelinci. Pria itu memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun agar diam. Yang paling muda menurut. Eun Seo mendelik marah ketika beberapa lembar uang diserahkan ke tangannya. "Hanya ini?! Bocah ini bahkan makan lebih banyak dari ini!" Eun Seo menarik kerah kaos Baekhyun hingga anak itu terseret ke hadapan yang lainnya. Mereka semua besar dan mengerikan. Bahkan di saat seperti ini Tuan Kelinci terlihat sama mengerikannya. Baekhyun tampak seperti kucing kecil yang terdampar. Setelah beberapa saat berada dalam perdebatan, Eun Seo membawa pulang putranya. Beralih untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Dahi Baekhyun tertempel plester yang tidak mampu menutupi keseluruhan lebam. Setiap hari luka di tubuhnya bertambah. Jongdae bisa menebak dari mana luka-luka itu. "Hahaha Ibu memukuliku lagi," terlalu menyedihkan jika menangis, jadi Baekhyun tertawa. "Aku sudah bilang kan, berhenti berkhayal. Kau pasti menceritakan kisahmu lagi." Katanya, memberikan potongan terakhir dagingnya untuk Baekhyun. "Tidak juga sih. Ibu sudah memukulku sebelum aku melakukannya." Ungkapnya sembari mengusap dahinya yang berdenyut. "Dan Ibu memukulku lagi ketika aku menceritakan petualanganku dengan Kelinci Putih." Baekhyun tertawa lebih keras. Jongdae pikir Ibu Baekhyun pasti muak dengan imajinasi anaknya. "Ibuku bilang aku tidak boleh berbohong. Tentu aku tidak berbohong ketika aku mengaku mengikuti perintah Tuan Kelinci atas keinginanku sendiri." Katanya lagi, tidak dapat dimengerti Jongdae.

Kelinci Putih menggandeng tangan Baekhyun kemudian mereka berjalan menuju sisi lain Kota Changwon. Mulut kecilnya tidak henti-henti berbicara sambil memakan coklat batangan sedangkan Kelinci Putih tertawa karena leluconnya. Baekhyun ingin membawa sendiri ransel birunya, namun pria itu bersikeras membawakannya. Pada suatu tempat yang sepi, mereka berhenti. Mata Baekhyun membulat ketika dua sosok pria garang menghadang mereka. Tubuh kecilnya bersembunyi di balik punggung sang Kelinci. "Jangan takut. Yang ini Tuan Serigala, ini Tuan Beruang." Kelinci Putih memperkenalkan teman-temannya yang terlihat tidak bersahabat. "Ap- _Hyung_?" Sela pria bertopi _beanie_. Tuan Kelinci membuat gerakan tangan ketika Baekhyun tidak melihat. Pria berkulit kecoklatan itu memang sedikit mirip dengan beruang, tapi yang lainnya, Baekhyun tidak yakin harus memanggilnya Tuan Serigala. Kelinci Putih menyuruhnya memberi salam pada mereka lantas ia melakukannya. "Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Salam kenal, Tuan Beruang, Tuan Serigala." Ucapnya sembari membungkuk. Kedua pria itu saling bertatapan, terlihat kebingungan.

Kali ini ia berada di kamar yang mirip apartemennya, tetapi dengan TV dan seprai berserakan. Mereka meninggalkannya di tengah ruangan untuk berbincang. Baekhyun dapat mendengar percakapan singkat di antara ketiganya seperti "Permainan apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" dan "Anak ini istimewa." Si bocah tidak peduli, memilih memainkan pesawat kertasnya dengan riang. Mereka kembali dengan banyak cemilan dan minuman. Baekhyun menjejalkan kepingan _honey_ _potato chips_ yang diberikan Tuan Beruang ke dalam mulutnya. "Ini enak, kau mau satu?" Tawarnya pada pria berwajah dingin. Ia menggeleng kemudian menenggak botol hijau yang menurut Baekhyun berbau aneh. "Apa aku boleh mencobanya?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya merangkak ke arahnya. Ia menunjuk botol di genggamannya dengan alis terangkat satu dan Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. " _Hyung_?" Panggilnya, mendapat sebuah senyuman.

Beberapa tegukan masuk ke dalam tenggorokan Baekhyun. "Pwah! Rasanya pahit, bagaimana kalian bisa menyukainya?" Ucapnya. "Hahaha lama-lama juga enak. Ayo minum, jika kau ingin cepat tumbuh, kau harus minum!" Tuan Beruang menyorakinya sedangkan Tuan Serigala menahan botol itu untuk tetap di ujung mulut si kecil. Setelah entah tegukan ke berapa, kepala Baekhyun serasa melayang. Ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Tetapi ia tahu seseorang yang sekarang menggendongnya adalah Tuan Kelinci. Tangan kecilnya memeluk leher pria yang paling tinggi, tidak ingin melepaskannya walaupun tubuhnya telah dibaringkan di atas kasur yang empuk. Ia tidak merasa keberatan dan melanjutkan kegiatannya melepaskan pakaian Baekhyun. Kedua orang lainnya mengikuti Kelinci Putih untuk mempersiapkan si anak agar ia bisa melakukan _pekerjaan_ nya.

Pria berkulit coklat menggerayangi setiap inci tubuh lembut itu, "Kau sangat cantik," bisikya tepat di telinga Baekhyun, mengirimkan getaran-getaran nikmat hingga ke bulu kuduknya. "Mmmh.. Terima kasih, aku mendapatkannya dari Ibuku." Erangnya, masih bisa menampilkan ekspresi bangga. Ia sangat mengantuk, tetapi mereka tidak membiarkannya tertidur. Begitu banyak tangan meraba kulitnya yang telanjang, membuatnya mendesah lirih. Mulutnya yang hangat dan basah tidak berhenti bekerja untuk memanjakan pria-pria dewasa yang kehilangan akal. Seseorang telah berhasil membuka akses ke bagian dirinya yang tersembunyi. Ia selalu menangis ketika sesuatu yang besar merangsek masuk ke dalam dirinya. Isakan demi isakan mengiringi gerakan cepat yang melambungkannya naik dan turun. Tubuh mungilnya mengejang menahan sensasi panas di bawah perutnya. Ia mendesah keras. Sesuatu yang kental beralih mengisi kekosongan di sana.

Anak itu dapat menerima kesakitan yang ada selama mereka memberinya perhatian yang sepadan. Mereka memanfaatkan kepolosan Baekhyun untuk memperdayanya dengan rayuan-rayuan memabukkan. Setelah beberapa jam yang melelahkan, mereka berhenti untuk beristirahat. Tuan Beruang yang pertama menyentuhnya, tertidur lebih dulu. Tuan Kelinci yang seharusnya ada di sampingnya, berjalan setengah telanjang untuk menjarah isi kulkas. Baekhyun kira ia bisa tidur sekarang. Nyatanya ia salah. Tuan Serigala menariknya ke dada bidangnya yang bergerak seirama dengan detak jantung. Ia bisa merasakan hidung itu mengendus dalam ke helaian rambut coklatnya yang tetap halus meskipun berantakan. Benda di antara kedua pahanya perlahan menjadi hidup, menusuk perut rata Baekhyun dengan keras. "Apa kita akan melakukannya lagi?" Tanyanya, mendongak kepada sepasang mata abu-abu penuh gairah. Sebuah gigitan menyakitkan di bahunya menjadi jawaban. Jeritannya memenuhi ruangan, membuat Tuan Serigala terpaksa membungkamnya dengan sebuah lumatan kasar. Sekarang Baekhyun tahu. Tuan Serigala memang seekor Serigala, yang buas kalau boleh ditambahkan. Gigitan-gigitan itu tak tertahankan. Baekhyun ingin pria itu berhenti melakukannya. Namun setiap kali ia menolak, ia akan mendengar sebuah geraman dan gigitan lain mengoyak bagian dirinya bersamaan dengan perasaan penuh.

Hari sangat malam ketika Baekhyun sampai di apartemennya. Biasanya sang ibu tidak akan ada di rumah pada jam-jam ini, tapi kali ini dia ada. Ketika mengetahui bahwa anaknya pulang, Eun Seo menghadiahi Baekhyun dengan sebuah tamparan di pipi kanannya. Anak itu tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk menangis atau membela diri, jadi ia diam saja menerima setiap perkataan menyakitkan dari ibunya. Baekhyun tidak bisa membenci ibunya karena kadang kala ibunya bersikap baik. Ketika ia berpikir ibunya telah menyakitinya, wanita itu akan datang membawa sekotak permen dari kliennya dan Baekhyun akan memaafkannya. Jika melihat wajah ibunya sehabis bekerja, ia tidak bisa berpikir bahwa ibunya adalah seorang yang kejam. Baekhyun menguap. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah sebuah tidur nyenyak.

.

.

Anak-anak selalu melupakan kejadian yang telah berlalu. Kini Baekhyun memiliki teman lagi, meskipun tidak sebanyak dulu. "Aku tidak menyukai minuman di Istana Tuan Serigala. Rasanya begitu buruk. Tuan Beruang bersikeras menyuruhku menelannya karena minuman itu dapat membuatku bertumbuh setinggi jerapah." Jelasnya sambil menjulurkan lidah di sela-sela langkahnya. "Sepertinya kau membutuhkannya juga, Jongdae." Tambahnya, diselingi kekehan. Jongdae memberikannya beberapa pukulan ringan sebagai balasan. Mereka berhenti untuk menatap kejauhan. Baekhyun menunjuk pusat perbelanjaan di bawah bukit yang biasa mereka datangi untuk berbelanja. "Kota di sana itu adalah hutan, aku sebagai pemburu dan kau si anjing _labrador_ yang menemaniku," oceh bocah bermata terang. "Kenapa aku menjadi anjing?!" Tukasnya, bersungut-sungut tidak terima. "Karena kau selalu menolongku," Baekhyun tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi putihya seraya berjalan kembali.

Sepasang mata bulat menatap lama pada tubuh Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, ada apa dengan lehermu?" Kyungsoo bertanya ketika mereka berganti pakaian untuk sesi olahraga. "Oh, ini. Kemarin aku mendapat banyak gigitan serigala. Tidak hanya di leherku lho." Ia menunjukkan tengkuk dan pundaknya yang penuh bilur kebiruan dan darah yang mengering. Kyungsoo menggulirkan matanya, lelah dengan ocehan Baekhyun yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal. Ia merasa bodoh karena sudah bertanya pada seorang Byun Baekhyun. Mungkin ibunya memukulinya lebih parah, atau ia terjebak dalam perkelahian antargeng. Kyungsoo tidak pernah peduli. "Aku harap aku tidak berubah menjadi serigala juga." Tambah yang lebih mungil, menggosok tengkuknya yang mendadak perih.

Suara singkat berkali-kali yang memekakkan telinga menandakan bahwa ini adalah _hari itu_. Semua murid berkumpul di lapangan yang luas, berbaris dalam urutan tertentu dengan harap-harap cemas. Kebanyakan dari mereka mengeluh pasrah pada sesi yang bagaikan neraka ini, termasuk Baekhyun. Pantatnya yang berdenyut sakit tentu tidak akan mengizinkannya untuk mengikuti penilaian _Shuttle Run_ tahunan sekolah. Ia sudah berusaha melewatkan tes ini, tetapi tidak ada alasan bagus yang terlintas di kepalanya untuk diucapkan. Peluit yang dibunyikan mengawali penderitaannya. Baekhyun berlari dengan air mata menutupi penglihatannya. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan kulitnya yang bergesekan terasa membakar. Ia berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan tangisannya dengan mengusap setiap tetes air mata yang turun. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak dapat membedakan apakah ia mengusap air mata atau kucuran keringatnya. Napasnya terputus dan ia terjatuh dengan lutut lebih dahulu. Ia berguling beberapa kali ke depan, menyisakan berbagai pasang mata menatapnya. Seisi sekolah tahu apa yang ia rasakan, dan tidak melakukan apa pun selain menertawakan. Mereka kira gulingan Baekhyun adalah hal terlucu dalam tes ini yang tidak akan dilupakan untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Tangan kekar sigap mengangkat tubuh mungil tersebut ke ruang kesehatan. Kyungsoo tidak melewatkan kedekatan yang intens antara Baekhyun dan guru pengganti itu.

.

.

Jongdae heran dengan sahabatnya yang sudah kembali riang walaupun tubuhnya penuh goresan. Mulutnya terus mengoceh seakan kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi. Kedua mata terang menangkap sosok yang tidak asing baginya. Baekhyun menoleh pada Jongdae dengan gembira. "Tuan Kelinci memang tidak ingin aku bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa mengenai Tuan Beruang dan Tuan Serigala. Ayo!" Ia menarik tangan Jongdae memasuki warung _tteokbokki_. Jongdae mengomel padanya karena mereka harusnya pulang ke rumah. "Ho, Baekhyun!" Sapa mereka sambil mengacungkan gelas _soju_. Baekhyun akan mendekati mereka jika saja sahabatnya tidak menahannya. Jongdae bergetar. Pikirnya, Baekhyun telah melibatkan dirinya dengan orang-orang berbahaya. Lagipula dari mana ia mengenal mereka? Ia menarik kencang lengan Baekhyun untuk segera keluar dari tempat itu. " _Ya_! Jongdae, kau tidak mau bertemu mereka?" Langkah Baekhyun terseok-seok. "Tidak!" Balasnya cepat, ingin segera sampai ke rumah.

Cukup jauh dari tempat itu, tapi belum mencapai rumah, mereka berhenti. "Dasar bodoh! Jika kau bertemu mereka, bisa saja mereka akan memberimu mantra ajaib!" Kesal Baekhyun sambil berkacak pinggang. "Mantra apa?" Tanya Jongdae, diberi sebuah seringaian. "Tuan Beruang memberitahuku sebuah mantra untuk mendapatkan semua yang aku inginkan! Aku tinggal mengatakannya pada mereka dan _voila_ aku mendapatkan segalanya!" Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya dengan cepat. "Apa itu?" Jongdae menjadi tertarik pada ucapan Baekhyun. Dia terkikik, tidak mau memberitahunya. Jongdae yang semakin penasaran kemudian mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun seraya merayunya agar membuka mulut. "Hahaha _okay, okay_ , aku akan memberitahumu. Berhenti menarik bajuku, kau merusaknya!" Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jongdae. " _Have sex with me_." Bisiknya halus. " _Have_ —apa?" Jongdae tidak bisa menangkap kata-kata asing yang diucapkan Baekhyun. Ia meminta Baekhyun mengucapkannya lagi, namun anak itu sudah terlebih dulu berlari sambil tertawa keras. Jongdae menyusulnya dengan beberapa omelan.

Baekhyun terbiasa bangun di tengah malam untuk menemukan ibunya yang pulang dalam keadaan kacau. Kali ini ia berpikir bahwa ibunya akan segera menyusul ke dalam selimutnya untuk tidur setelah mandi. Tapi wanita itu tidak melakukan rutinitasnya. Setelah mandi, ia justru membuka lemari dan memasukkan beberapa baju ke dalam tas besar yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana. Rumahnya terasa lebih ramai dari biasanya karena Eun Seo terus mondar-mandir mengambil barang. Baekhyun terlalu mengantuk hingga ia mengabaikan ibunya yang berisik. Ia tidak bisa membedakan apakah ia sedang bermimpi atau tidak. Tapi ia ingat ibunya mencium dahinya lama, sangat lama, sebelum menutup pintu kamar itu.

.

.

Ini kedua kalinya Baekhyun berkunjung ke Istana Kelinci Putih. Tempat itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali ia melihat. Pipi Baekhyun memanas ketika membayangkan kegiatan yang pernah mereka lakukan di atas lantai itu. Ia bertanya-tanya, apakah mereka akan melakukannya lagi. Tetapi ia tidak mau, pantatnya masih sakit. Hidungnya mencium bau alami yang ia sukai. "Hujan!" Pekiknya, melesat ke halaman kecil yang ditumbuhi rumput liar. Tidak berapa lama, hujan deras mengguyur tubuh mungilnya. Ia mencipak-cipakkan kakinya ke tanah, membuat cipratan-cipratan yang mengotori kaca jendela. "Baek—" Ucapannya terputus, berganti dengan tatapan terkejut. Bocah itu tertawa keras-keras ke arahnya. Kelinci Putih meletakkan dua _cup_ ramen ke meja, mendesah putus asa.

Tawa yang menggema itu membuatnya menyadari sesuatu. Ada yang salah pada Baekhyun. Bahkan dalam tawanya, ada yang hilang. Ia tidak pernah terlihat benar-benar bahagia; ia hanya terlihat tertawa untuk mengisi kekosongan di hatinya. Setidaknya itu yang bisa ia mengerti. Lamunannya terhenti saat Baekhyun mengakhiri permainannya. "Apa itu ramen untukku?" Ia merangkak dengan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup. "Tch berhenti, kau sangat basah!" Cegahnya, tetapi Baekhyun tidak mengindahkannya, meninggalkan sepasang jejak kaki kecil penuh lumpur di terasnya yang harus segera ia pel.

Dia bergidik, sebuah tangan yang besar menggosok punggungnya dengan hati-hati. Busa-busa di tubuhnya perlahan luruh, menyisakan tubuh polos tanpa bulu. "Apa Tuan Serigala yang memberimu luka-luka ini?" Tanyanya selagi membasuh pundak Baekhyun dengan air hangat. "Um!" Angguknya. Kelinci Putih membuat catatan mental untuk tidak mengajak serigala itu lagi. Baekhyun merengek agar pria di hadapannya ikut berendam di dalam _bathtub_ bersamanya. "Tidak akan muat, Baekhyun. Ukurannya terlalu kecil." Kilahnya, meskipun bukan alasan sebenarnya. Anak kecil itu mencebik, menyemburkan air dalam jumlah besar ke Kelinci Putih. Pria itu terpeleset lalu jatuh terduduk. Kedua mata Baekhyun tidak sengaja melihat gejolak yang terus ia sembunyikan di balik celananya. Pipi bulat itu memerah. Haruskah ia berbuat sesuatu untuk Tuan Kelinci?

Baekhyun berlarian dalam pakaian yang membuatnya tenggelam meskipun Kelinci Putih menyuruhnya untuk diam. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, mulai menceritakan kesehariannya. Kelinci Putih mengernyit karena Baekhyun tidak henti-henti menceritakan serigala dan beruang. "Sekarang kau lebih menyukai mereka dibandingkan aku," ucapnya, menampilkan ekspresi sedih yang palsu. Baekhyun terperanjat, segera menubruk kelincinya dengan keras. "Tuan Kelinci tetap favoritku!" Ia menjawab sambil mempererat pelukannya. Pria yang lebih tua terkekeh geli. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Ayo tidur!" Ajaknya, menepuk bantal. Tangan lebar memeluk pinggang Baekhyun. Merasakan betapa kecil dan rapuh tubuh mungil itu. Baekhyun menoleh, menyusupkan kepalanya ke lengan yang lebih kekar. Dia satu satunya yang bisa membuat kalimat "Hanya tidur?" menjadi terdengar penuh dosa. Oh, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa pada Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

Jongdae meletakkan kertas edaran setelah membacanya. "Berita buruk, kantin direnovasi. Aku akan meminta Mama membuat bekal yang enak untuk makan siang. Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Jongdae sembari memasukkan buku ke dalam ransel. "Kurasa aku tidak akan punya makan siang. Ibuku bekerja di luar kota sejak kemarin." Terangnya dengan raut wajah sedih. "Huh? Aku melihat Ibumu di stasiun pagi tadi." Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya seraya menatap sahabatnya. Ia terdiam cukup lama sebelum menanggapi Jongdae. "Oh. Benarkah?" Raut wajahnya berubah getir.

Ketika waktu istirahat tiba, Baekhyun akan bergegas pergi menuju gudang olahraga. Di tempat itu ia tahu akan ada seseorang yang dapat memberinya makanan. Ia tidak memiliki bekal buatan rumah dan akan sulit baginya menjadi satu-satunya yang menatap lapar pada bekal Jongdae. Senyumannya terpasang ceria ketika Kelinci Putih menyambutnya dengan dua buah roti krim. Anak kecil itu menutup pintu besi lalu memeluk kelinci kesayangannya. Ruangan itu menjadi gelap. Baekhyun takut gelap. Tapi Kelinci Putih ada bersamanya, jadi ia tidak takut lagi. Dia bersedia mengobrol dengan Baekhyun di sela-sela waktu istirahat mereka walaupun hanya bersinarkan cahaya ponsel. Baekhyun tertawa riang dengan mulut belepotan krim. Sangat menyenangkan ketika seseorang bertanya padanya dan ia dapat menjawab yang sebenarnya. Di sini tidak akan ada yg memarahinya karena berkata jujur.

Pada lain waktu, Kelinci Putih membawanya ke kediaman Raja. Tak seorang pun yang datang ke sini yang tidak tahu arti tempat ini. Mereka tidak menyadari jika Jongdae kebetulan melihatnya. Ia berjalan ragu-ragu untuk mencari sahabatnya. Belum mencapai pintu itu, sebuah tangan menahan pundak sempitnya. "Anak kecil, kau ingin seperti temanmu? Kami akan berikan coklat yang banyak untukmu setelah kau menemani kami, bagaimana?" Bujukan aneh itu membuat Jongdae gemetar ketakutan. "Ti-tidak…" Cicitnya. "Ahh kurasa dia tidak sebodoh temannya, ia lebih suka uang. Hahaha," pria dengan luka bakar di wajahnya mengulurkan selembar uang. Jongdae berlari kabur meninggalkan tempat aneh itu. Berusaha meyakikan dirinya bahwa ia salah melihat tadi.

.

.

Jantung Baekhyun dan Jongdae berdebar keras. Hari ini Kang- _ssaem_ akan memilih acak murid-murid untuk membaca laporan. Kesempatan pertama dan kedua berjalan dengan lancar, membuat Baekhyun menjadi lebih bersemangat. Tiba gilirannya yang disambut dengan dukungan Jongdae. Ia menarik napas kemudian mulai membaca. "Aku akan bercerita mengenai petualanganku di Negeri Rimba. Pada suatu hari Kelinci Putih berkata b—" Sang guru menghentikannya dengan cepat. "Byun Baekhyun, sudah Ibu katakan untuk menulis kegiatanmu selama liburan _Chuseok_ , bukan cerita karanganmu." Ia mendesah keras kemudian memijat pelipisnya. "Aku menulisnya!" Sanggah Baekhyun. Seluruh anak di kelas menyorakinya kecuali Jongdae. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Baekhyun selalu menjadi anak yang keras kepala. Bahkan ketika ia dihukum dengan dua tangan terkepal di atas kepala dan kalung bertuliskan "Aku tidak mengerjakan tugasku", ia masih bersikeras bahwa ia benar-benar melewati liburan di negeri khayalannya.

Suara gemeletuk terdengar keras dari tubuh atas Baekhyun. "Bahuku rasanya mau copot," keluhnya sembari memutar-mutar lengan. Kumpulan anak kecil itu berjalan pulang ditemani sinar matahari terik di atas kepala. "Arghh sayang sekali Kang- _ssaem_ tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk membaca! Jika iya, kalian pasti akan iri dengan petualanganku!" Dengusnya dengan percaya diri. "Haha dalam mimpimu, Byun Baekhyun!" yang lain tertawa mengejeknya. "Astaga Baekhyun, berapa umurmu?" Kali ini Jongdae juga ikut tertawa keras. Anak lelaki itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan pipi memerah.

Ketika membuka pintu apartemennnya, Baekhyun merasa hampa. Ini adalah hari kesekian ibunya tidak pulang. Baekhyun menjadi khawatir lalu mencari Eun Seo di tempat kerjanya. Di siang hari, tempat itu terlihat seperti kedai biasa tetapi dengan beberapa wanita berpakaian minim menyajikan makanan. Eun Seo melarang Baekhyun datang ke sana tapi sang anak hanya menginginkan keberadaan ibunya. Ia menemui seorang tante berbibir tebal yang ia ketahui sebagai teman dekat ibunya, kemudian bertanya. Wanita itu tampak terkejut melihatnya. "Kukira Eun Seo membawamu juga. Astaga, apa dia meninggalkanmu dan kabur dengan pacar barunya? Dia sudah gila rupanya!" Kata-kata mengguncang itu memasuki telinga Baekhyun. Ia berlari pulang ke rumah dengan bibir bergetar serta air mata menggenang.

Suara gebrakan keras memecahkan keheningan apartemennya. Lemari ibunya yang biasanya penuh kini hanya tersisa kaos-kaos lama. Alat-alat make up yang biasanya tersebar di meja rias ibunya sudah tidak ada dan ia tidak bisa mencapai nomor telepon ibunya. Baekhyun merasa sangat bodoh. Ia seharusnya menyadari ada yang aneh ketika barang-barang itu menghilang. Anak kecil itu terduduk sembari menangis keras. Hatinya terasa sakit seperti tertusuk ratusan jarum. Kesakitan yang paling ia rasakan hanyalah ketika lututnya tergores aspal. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan merasakan kesakitan yang lebih parah karena ditinggalkan. Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Ia terus menerus bertanya pada semua orang ke mana ibunya pergi dengan air mata bercucuran. Seorang anak yang ditinggalkan ibunya, berusaha untuk tidak menerima kenyataan. Ia menangis dan menangis lagi. Di bawah selimutnya, ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan air matanya. Tapi tidak ada seorang pun di sini selain dirinya. Mengetahui hal itu membuatnya sangat kesepian. Ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk memeluknya sekarang.

Pada pagi hari Baekhyun terbangun dengan setetes air mata karena menyadari Eun Seo telah menelantarkannya. Ia terus berpikir, apakah ia telah memberikannya waktu yang sulit sehingga meninggalkannya adalah pilihan terbaik yang harus ibunya ambil. Ia merindukan saat-saat itu, ketika "selamat tinggal" dari ibunya hanya berlaku hingga hari esok. Namun, kehidupan terus berlanjut. Ia bangkit, memunguti buku pelajarannya. Ia tidak bisa terus bersedih hanya karena ibunya telah pergi.

 _Semua yang aku inginkan hanyalah agar ibu kembali ke rumah, tapi berapa lama pun aku menunggu, ia tidak pernah pulang. Kurasa itu karena aku adalah anak yang nakal. Atau ini hanya pikiran egoisku yang tidak bisa menerima bahwa ibu sudah tidak menginginkanku._

.

.

Mama Jongdae menyuruhnya untuk berbelanja ke kota bersama kakak perempuannya. Dia sebenarnya ingin menonton kartun superhero kesukaannya, tapi tatapan garang sang mama menyurutkan keinginannya. Setelah mendapat barang-barang yang diperlukan, mereka bersiap untuk kembali. Tetapi seorang lelaki menahan kakaknya. Jongdae memutar matanya melihat pipi bersemu sang kakak dan reaksi imut yang dibuat-buat. Dengan tega gadis itu menyuruh Jongdae untuk pulang lebih dulu lalu meninggalkannya untuk mengikuti lelaki itu ke dalam sebuah restoran _burger_. Anak itu sedang menunggu _bus_ ketika ia melihat sahabatnya di tempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Lagi-lagi Jongdae memergoki Baekhyun memasuki sebuah gang sempit di perkotaan. Ia tidak memiliki petunjuk mengapa Baekhyun ada di sana, di dalam bangunan kotor yang dijaga beberapa preman. Jongdae menunggu dan terus menunggu, tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah keluar.

Baekhyun absen sekolah hari ini. Jongdae memutuskan untuk menjenguk Baekhyun di rumahnya. Ia mengetuk beberapa kali kemudian terdengar derap langkah kaki. Anak itu tergesa-gesa membuka pintu, tersenyum sangat lebar sebelum menatapnya kosong. "Oh hai, Jongdae." Sapanya. Jongdae dapat merasakan segelintir kekecewaan dari suara Baekhyun. Perut bocah yang lebih mungil keroncongan. "Ibumu tidak memasak?" Baekhyun menggeleng dan kembali membaca buku. "Ibuku sudah pergi." Katanya, tanpa diketahui menyimpan kesedihan mendalam. "Tidak ada makanan?" Ia menggeleng lagi. "Tidak ada uang?" Ia menggeleng untuk kesekian kali. "Lalu bagaimana kau bisa hidup?! Arghhh ini keterlaluan!" Baekhyun menutup telinganya ketika Jongdae mulai mengomel sembari mengeluarkan kotak bekal sisa makan siangnya. "Hehe tenang saja, aku bisa berburu di hutan jika lapar," selanya. "Cukup dengan omong kosongmu, sekarang makan!" Bekal itu habis kurang dari sepuluh menit. "Jongdae, kau sangat baik. Terima kasih." Kata Baekhyun sambil menepuk perutnya yang kenyang. Jongdae pulang setelah memastikan sahabatnya benar-benar baik.

Di tengah malam, jendela kamar Jongdae mengeluarkan bunyi ketukan yang cukup kencang. Anak beralis datar itu terjungkal dari kasurnya ketika membuka jendela. Baekhyun tertawa sembari memanjat beranda melalui batang pohon di samping jendela kamar si sahabat. "Byun Baekhyun, ini lantai dua!" Pekiknya ketakutan. "Ssstt.. Kecilkan suaramu! Jangan sampai kita berdua ketahuan!" Mulut Baekhyun mendesis di balik telunjuknya. Kepala berambut coklat menyembul dan meminta Jongdae untuk mengikutinya. "Aku akan menunjukkanmu kapal bajak laut. Mau ikut?" Tawarnya. Jongdae ragu, namun setelah berpikir lagi, ia mengikuti sahabatnya. Masih menggunakan piyama masing-masing, sepasang anak lelaki itu menuju tepi dermaga menggunakan sepeda Jongdae. Dinginnya angin laut tidak menyurutkan niat mereka.

Kepulan napas membumbung tinggi di udara. "Ini kapal bajak laut yang aku ceritakan tadi. Tuan Kelinci berjanji kami akan berlayar dengan kapal ini menuju Negeri Impian. Aku tidak sabar. Hehe," Baekhyun menyandarkan kepala di tiang kayu. "Baekhyun, ini hanya kapal pengangkut barang biasa," sanggahnya, turun dari sepeda. "Bukan, ini kapal bajak laut!" Ucapnya, keras kepala. Mereka memandang langit dan menghitung jumlah bintang yang ada. "Sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan Tuan Kelincimu. Seperti apa dia?" Tanya Jongdae suatu kali. Baekhyun berpikir sejenak kemudian mengeluarkan selembar foto kecil dari sakunya. "Janji jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya?" Ia mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Jongdae mengangguk, mengaitkan jari tersebut dengan miliknya. Matanya memicing ketika memperhatikan foto resmi yang cuil di sana sini dan buram karena terkena air. Tiba-tiba ia teringat. "Huh, ini kan…" Ucapannya terpotong oleh desisan Baekhyun. "Ssstt.. Aku memungutnya diam-diam. Jangan kau katakan pada Tuan Kelinci, ya! Dia bisa marah padaku nanti." Jongdae mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

Mereka terkejut menemukan Baekhyun di depan bar. Beruntung kali ini _shift_ jaga mereka, jika tidak, dia akan habis. Anak kecil itu didudukkan di atas sofa empuk dan matanya mengedar ke sana kemari. Senyum Baekhyun mengembang ketika suara Kelinci Putih terdengar dari pintu yang terbuka. "Aku ingin bertemu Tuan Kelinci, bisakah?" Mohonnya. "Tidak, Baekhyun. Dia sedang dalam masalah." Tolak Tuan Serigala. "Masalah?! Kalau begitu aku harus menolongnya!" Kaki kecilnya melompat dari balik sofa menuju ruangan Kelinci Putih berada. Mereka tidak sempat mengejarnya.

Ia tertegun sejenak. Akhirnya Baekhyun bertemu Sang Raja. Raja adalah pria gemuk dengan potongan rambut lucu seperti mangkuk mie. Ia duduk di singgasananya dengan dua permaisuri cantik di setiap sisinya. Baekhyun tahu dia bukan raja yang baik dari caranya memerintahkan para pengawal kerajaan untuk menghajar Kelinci Putih. Tuan Beruang dan Tuan Serigala tidak berbuat apa-apa selain memandang pasrah. Dan si Kelinci tidak berusaha meminta pertolongan. Tidak, Baekhyun tidak ingin kehilangan Tuan Kelincinya. Baekhyun menangis keras setelah beberapa saat karena mereka masih memukulinya sekalipun ia kelihatan hampir mati. Raja terkejut ketika menyadari kehadiran bocah itu. Baekhyun tidak melewatkan seringaian yang terpasang kemudian.

Jongdae menemukan Baekhyun duduk sendirian di halte depan apartemennya dengan ransel biru di samping kakinya yang terayun. "Baekhyun!" Panggilnya dan tidak mendapat sahutan. Ia mengguncang bahu Baekhyun lalu ia menoleh. "Jongdae~" Desahnya dengan tawa yang ganjil. Napas Baekhyun menguarkan aroma aneh dan seluruh tubuhnya panas. Jongdae menyangga belakang kepala Baekhyun yang terantuk-antuk agar anak itu tidak jatuh. "Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" Tanyanya walaupun tidak akan mendapat jawaban. Dengan langkah tertatih ia memapah sahabatnya menuju apartemennya. Di malam yang larut ini, tidak ada orang lain yang dapat membantunya. Ia mengerang marah, ke mana orang-orang ketika ia sangat membutuhkannya?

Ia memutuskan meraih kunci apartemen di tas Baekhyun tanpa persetujuannya. Pintu itu terbuka dan Jongdae tahu tidak akan ada seorang pun di sana. Baekhyun berbaring di atas kasurnya, menghadap Jongdae. "Kurasa aku terlalu banyak minum ramuan," racaunya sebelum muntah. Jongdae menjerit kesal tetapi tetap membereskan kekacauan itu. "Kau sepertinya sakit, cepat minum obat dan tidur! Di mana Ibumu?" Tubuh Baekhyun menegak. "Ibu? I.. Bu? Sudah kubilang Ibu pergi! Kyahahaha!" Tiba-tiba ia melengkungkan tubuh seperti bayi. Jongdae merasa ia harus menghubungi orang dewasa. Baekhyun yang mengerti, segera mencegahnya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja setelah tidur. Hehehe… Kau pulanglah!" Tubuh mungil mendorong Jongdae keluar sambil sempoyongan. "Baek—" dan pintu itu tertutup untuk sehari penuh.

Ketika ia sadar, hari sudah berganti. Bayangan Kelinci Putih terlintas di pikirannya. Baekhyun ingin menemui kelincinya meskipun tubuhnya belum pulih. Ia kembali lagi ke sana dan mendapat semburan kemarahan dari Tuan Serigala. Bocah itu mulai menangis karena mereka tidak mengizinkannya bertemu Kelinci Putih. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa mereka semua menghalanginya. Ia hanya ingin bersama Tuan Kelinci dan memberinya perhatian yang ia butuhkan, tetapi itu pun ia tak bisa. Tangisannya semakin menyeruak, menyerupai lengkingan. Pria yang lebih tinggi mengusap wajahnya gusar, terpaksa memenuhi keinginannya.

Kelinci Putih minum lebih banyak hanya untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Itu justru membuat lukanya semakin sakit jadi ia melempar botol-botol itu. Pecahan kaca berhamburan dan bahu Baekhyun menegang. Ia ingin menghiburnya tetapi dia tidak pernah tahu sesulit apa masalah yang bisa dihadapi orang dewasa. Suara erangan terdengar lirih, begitu menyedihkan. Anak itu akhirnya melawan rasa takutnya untuk mendekati pria yang tenggelam dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia memeluk punggung yang kini terlihat rapuh. Baekhyun menggumamkan kata-kata "Tidak apa-apa, aku di sini, Tuan Kelinci." Berkali-kali, seolah itu dapat membuatnya lebih baik. Ia tidak pernah ragu untuk merengkuh pria itu, sekalipun ketika ia berada pada keadaan terburuknya. Ia menyayangi Kelinci Putih yang sudah menjaganya dan akan berbuat apa pun untuk mengurangi kesakitannya. Sebuah balasan terasa di tubuh mungil, membuatnya tersenyum. Mereka tidak berbicara sepanjang waktu, hanya saling berbagi pelukan satu sama lain. Dan hal yang paling ganjil dari semua hal tersebut adalah bagaimana mereka masih bisa memahami satu sama lain.

Berat terasa di sepanjang dada hingga perutnya. Kelinci Putih terbangun dengan seorang anak kecil tengkurap di atas tubuhnya, menatap kesal dengan mata coklatnya. "Kau tidur seperti mayat." Kata Baekhyun, bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Pria yang lebih tua tertawa kemudian mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir merah si anak. Tangan besarnya mengusak rambut Baekhyun dan menggulingkan bocah itu hingga kini ia berada di atas tubuh yang lebih mungil. "Selamat pagi, Baekhyun." Sapanya menggunakan suara serak, memberi ciuman lain di wajahnya. Baekhyun mengerang, menghindari ciuman bertubi-tubi dari kelincinya. "Berhenti bercanda, aku sudah membuat _haejangguk_ untukmu, cepat dimakan!" Tunjuknya ke atas meja. Aroma sup seketika menguar memenuhi penciuman mereka.

Kelinci Putih selalu ingin tahu, dari mana Baekhyun belajar memasak. Ia yakin ibunya bukan yang mengajarkannya. Setelah berpikir ulang, anak itu tidak pernah ingin memberitahunya mengenai dirinya. Ia bisa jadi menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya, tetapi ketika orang lain berusaha memahaminya, ia akan menghindar. Seulas senyuman menyadarkannya. Ia menelan ludah. Merutuki dirinya karena memikirkan sebuah ide gila. "Ah, aku tahu ini terlalu tiba-tiba.. Ehem.. Apa kau mau tinggal denganku?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Baekhyun membelalak. Ia tidak memiliki siapa pun saat ini, jadi mengapa tidak? Anak itu mengangguk. "Karena aku menyukaimu, aku akan tinggal bersamamu!" Jawabnya dengan mulut penuh, entah mengapa membuat dada Kelinci Putih menghangat. "Oh, di sini aku juga tidak harus memakan makanan yang disisakan penghuni lain lagi." Ia tertawa, membuyarkan kebahagian yang sempat terasa.

Ketika malam tiba, Baekhyun mengingat ibunya yang telah menghilang. Isakan membangunkan pria di sampingnya. "Kenapa kau menangis?" Ia menggeleng, mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Kemudian Kelinci Putih membawanya dalam pelukan terhangat yang pernah dia terima. Kegelisahan di hatinya perlahan berkurang. Andai saja setiap saat ia dapat merasakannya, tentu ia tidak akan mengenal kesedihan. Mata yang berlawanan saling menatap lekat. Dari tubuh yang menempel, debaran jantung menjadi satu-satunya yang terdengar. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa ia telah menumbuhkan perasaan yang dalam pada bocah itu.

.

.

Semua orang terlihat sibuk mempersiapkan festival yang akan berlangsung beberapa jam lagi. Tetapi ada satu anak yang terlalu gembira dengan kostumnya. Baekhyun tertawa sembari memamerkan jubah hitamnya. Ia tidak sabar untuk memainkan perannya sebagai penyihir. Jongdae memarahinya karena ia tidak membantu apa pun, membuatnya menyingkir ke pojok ruangan. Jongdae menjadi pemarah karena ia tidak mendapatkan peran lain selain anak domba. Ia benci mengenakan kostum bulunya yang tidak keren. Di tengah keramaian, sebuah suara halus memanggil Baekhyun. Anak itu terlihat ragu, lalu menoleh, memberikan senyuman lebarnya. Sebelum pergi, dia berlutut di hadapan sahabatnya, mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Selamatkan aku." Ucapnya dengan pancaran mata yang tidak dapat diartikan. Jongdae memutar matanya melihat kelakukan konyol Baekhyun. Ia mengusir pantat Baekhyun dengan sapu.

Jongdae melihat Baekhyun mengikuti pria ber _jersey_ merah ke ruang kesehatan. Setelah waktu yang lama, anak itu kembali dengan penampilan acak acakan. Jubahnya juga sudah hilang entah ke mana. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat terlihat menggumpal di sana sini. "Apa ini? Lem?" Jongdae membaui gumpalan di rambut Baekhyun. "Yuck! Menjijikkan! Cepat cuci rambutmu, Byun Baekhyun!" Omel Jongdae yang seketika membuat Baekhyun tergelak. " _Roger_ , Kapten!" Balasnya. Ketika Baekhyun berlari ke toilet, Jongdae tidak bisa melewatkan setetes cairan yang mengaliri paha anak itu dari dalam celana pendeknya. Sebuah tepukan di bahu mengagetkan Jongdae. Ia menoleh, membalas senyuman dari orang yang selalu ia kenal. "Temanmu menjatuhkan kostumnya. Kuharap kau bisa mengembalikan ini padanya." Katanya, menyodorkan jubah yang kusut. "Tentu, _Ssaem_!" Jawabnya riang. Ia membawa jubah itu untuk digantung, tetapi cairan yang aneh juga menempel di sana.

Pertunjukan drama berjalan lancar walaupun Baekhyun sempat terjatuh karena terpeleset. Mereka kira Baekhyun akan mengacaukan drama ketika itu terjadi, tapi anak itu cukup baik dalam berimprovisasi. Kyungsoo memberinya pujian yang sangat langka dan Baekhyun tersipu malu. Dari atas panggung, ia melambai pada seseorang yang senantiasa menonton penampilannya dari bangku belakang.

.

.

Baekhyun pikir hidupnya semakin baik. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Segalanya terasa janggal. Ia mengingat saat ia baru saja menyelesaikan kelas tambahannya. Seharusnya ia bersama Kelinci Putih, bukan dengan orang-orang mengerikan ini. Tuan Beruang menggendongnya yang meronta-ronta. Suara kekanakannya terhambat oleh sumpalan kain yang menyakitkan di mulutnya. Anak itu tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan orang-orang ini. Ia sangat ketakutan. Kedua matanya menatap nanar pada Jongdae yang bersembunyi di balik pohon. Jongdae, harapan terakhirnya, berlari meninggalkannya. Di tempat berbeda, Kelinci Putih sedang mati-matian mengejar Baekhyun untuk menghentikan apa yang akan terjadi.

Jongdae menangis keras, memberitahu orangtuanya bahwa sekelompok orang telah membawa lari sahabatnya. Dan ia begitu kecewa karena mereka tidak melakukan apa pun selain menyuruhnya untuk melupakan Byun Baekhyun. Jongdae masuk ke kamarnya, mengunci diri dalam tangisan. Ia sangat khawatir dengan nasib Baekhyun. Bagaimana jika mereka menyakitinya? Membunuhnya mungkin? Oh apakah ini akan menjadi salahnya karena meninggalkan Baekhyun? Dia meremas selimutnya, tidak berani memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang dapat terjadi. Jongdae melewatkan makan malamnya karena ia terlalu ketakutan. Waktu terus berjalan dan ia telah terlalu lama berdiam diri. Dengan tekad bulat, Jongdae menyelinap keluar melalui jendelanya. Jika orangtuanya tidak mau membantu, ia tahu siapa yang bisa. Ia bertemu Kyungsoo dalam perjalanannya menuju kantor polisi. Anak yang biasanya pendiam itu menggandeng tangannya, menemaninya ke sana tanpa kata. Jongdae memohon kepada polisi untuk membawa sahabatnya kembali. Mereka hanya menggaruk kepala, kewalahan menangani permintaan Jongdae. Mereka tidak mempunyai sedikit pun petunjuk dan tangisan Jongdae tidak membantu. Di tengah kekalutan, Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya. "Park Chanyeol." Sepatah kalimat dari Kyungsoo mengingatkan Jongdae pada guru olahraga pengganti di sekolah mereka. Tunggu, dia tahu di mana Baekhyun berada.

.

.

Gemerincing rantai menambah keriuhan yang ada. Kontainer yang selalu terkunci itu kini terbuka paksa. Jongdae menemukan Baekhyun berbaring dengan tubuh telanjangnya. Pandangannya mendadak kabur dan ia harus berpegangan pada sesuatu agar tetap sadar. Anak di hadapannya terlihat sangat buruk. Begitu banyak cairan kental di sudut bibirnya, mengalir turun melewati leher hingga ke dada putihnya. Jongdae hampir muntah tiap kali tercium aroma pekat dari tubuh Baekhyun. Air matanya perlahan mengalir. Ia ketakutan menyaksikan tubuh sahabatnya yang tidak lagi bersih. Demi Tuhan, Jongdae mempunyai begitu banyak pertanyaan untuk Baekhyun, tetapi sesuatu terus mengalihkannya. "B-Baekhyun, kau berdarah…" Ia menunjuk sela-sela paha si mungil menggunakan jarinya yang gemetar. "Ini? Ini biasa terjadi jika kami bermain terlalu banyak. Haha. " Tangan itu mengusap cairan merah di paha dalamnya dan menempelkannya di pakaian kusut yang pasti miliknya.

Dia, sekarang, tahu bagaimana perasaan para penjahat yang diinterogasi dalam setiap film laga yang pernah ditontonnya. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus melewatinya. Mereka berbicara dengannya menggunakan nada yang menyesakkan. Ia tidak ingin berada dalam situasi ini sama sekali. Wajah di hadapannya terlihat putus asa ketika ia hanya menjelaskan apa yang ia pahami tetapi mereka tidak. Mereka selalu mengira Baekhyun adalah apa yang dihasilkan oleh sepasang orang tua yang tidak memberikan kasih sayang, sehingga ia memiliki pandangan yang agak aneh untuk anak seumurnya. Sering kali mereka lupa bahwa ia, Byun Baekhyun, hanyalah anak yang kesepian.

Baekhyun tidak melakukan kejahatan, Jongdae yakin. Tetapi orang-orang itu mengelilinginya dan memberinya pertanyaan seolah-olah ia merupakan yang bersalah. Anak itu menjawab dengan pandangan kosong, sesekali mengayunkan kaki pendeknya yang tidak mencapai tanah dari tempatnya duduk. Jongdae menghampirinya ketika mereka telah pergi. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka ingin menangkap Tuan Kelinci dan kawan-kawannya. Mereka sangat baik padaku." Ia berayun lebih keras. "Jongdae, mereka bilang aku harus menjalani perawatan untuk memulihkan kondisi psikisku…" Jelas Baekhyun dengan raut bingungnya. Jongdae tahu. Tim Paramedis itu sudah memberitahunya. Mereka bilang ia harus membantu Baekhyun untuk pulih, meskipun begitu, bagaimana caranya? Baekhyun menghembuskan napas perlahan. "Tapi aku benar-benar melihatnya… Kelinci Putih, istana, bahkan Sang Raja, kau percaya kan padaku?" Setetes air mata mengaliri pipi Baekhyun yang tersenyum memilukan ke arahnya. Jongdae tidak bisa menahan tangisannya, ia memeluk tubuh mungil berbalut jaket kepolisian erat-erat. "I-Iya, Baekhyun, aku mempercayaimu.. Aku percaya.." Akunya sembari memutar balik segala kenangan yang ada bersama Baekhyun. Anak kecil itu selalu memberitahunya. Ia selalu memberitahunya dengan segala cara yang ia yakini benar. Ia bahkan tidak bisa lagi membedakan apa yang ia yakini dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jongdae hanya tidak bisa mengerti. _Baekhyun selalu ingin diselamatkan_.

Tubuh lemah melepaskan pelukan itu. "Ting Ting! Tidakkah kau dengar suara lonceng itu? Sudah saatnya aku menerima hukuman, Tuan Kelinci tidak akan memaafkanku karena aku telah melanggar janji kami." Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri dermaga. Jongdae mengekor padanya dengan was-was. Ia berhenti di atas papan kayu yang berujung pada laut luas. Jas polisi yang tadi ia gunakan telah tergeletak, dan ia membiarkan tubuhnya yang telanjang terkena hembusan angin laut. "Ting ting!" Ia terus menirukan suara lonceng sambil menari. "Baekhyun, berhenti. Kita sudah sangat jauh!" Desaknya ketakutan. "Jongdae, panggil beberapa orang dewasa kemari. Aku butuh lebih banyak penonton di pertunjukanku." Pintanya, masih dengan berputar-putar dan meliukkan lengannya. Jongdae hanyalah anak biasa yang akan menuruti permintaan temannya tanpa banyak bertanya. Jadi dia benar-benar melakukannya. Baekhyun melihat sahabatnya telah pergi sehingga ia berhenti menari.

Terkadang seorang anak tidak pernah menyadari seberapa rusak dirinya. Ia hanya ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang terkasihnya, dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya terjebak dalam keputusasaan. Baekhyun tidak tahu perasaan apa yang terus menggerogoti kewarasannya. Ia merasa muak dengan semua ini. Ia terlalu muda untuk mengetahui apa yang akan ia lakukan. Ia hanya ingin bebas. Dengan sisa kekuatannya, ia melompat dari ketinggian. Membiarkan dinginnya air memenuhi rongga paru-parunya, menyiksa pernapasannya. Ia membuka mata, berharap dapat melihat dasar lautan. Tetapi segalanya berwarna hitam. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit, dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bertahan. Tangan mungilnya menggapai dalam gerakan pelan, heran karena langit seakan tidak pernah tampak.

.

.

"Pada akhirnya aku tidak berhasil menyelamatkannya." Xiumin mendengarkan kisah Jongdae dalam diam. Ia mengenggam satu tangan Jongdae erat, berusaha memberinya kekuatan. Sebelah tangannya meremas koran tujuh tahun lalu yang sengaja Jongdae perlihatkan. Judul yang tertera tidak jauh dari "Pelecehan Seksual di Bawah Umur" dan "Sindikat Penjualan Anak yang Terkuak". Tengkuk Xiumin meremang membayangkan jika berada dalam kejadian itu.

Dia kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat yang tidak Xiumin ketahui. "Kita mau ke mana?" Tanya Xiumin, hanya mendapat senyuman. Dahi Xiumin berkerut ketika ia menyadari tempat yang mereka tuju. Ia bergidik ngeri ketika beberapa pasien menyapanya, tetapi ia tahu mereka tidak akan menyakitinya. "Hai, Baekhyun." Sapa Jongdae kepada lelaki cantik yang meringkuk di taman. "Hai, Jongdae." Balasnya, tersenyum lebar. Mata coklatnya menilai orang asing di samping sahabatnya. "Kau terlihat licik seperti rubah," katanya, kembali merangkai bunga. Xiumin hampir menyemburnya jika saja ia tidak ingat alasan pemuda ini berada di sini.

Semua orang berubah. Mereka bukan lagi anak-anak yang berlarian mengejar capung. Tapi Baekhyun tidak. Ia tetap menjadi dirinya yang polos saat itu. Ia begitu larut dalam dunianya, sedangkan yang lain tetap menghadapi kenyataan. Ia terlihat seperti seekor burung yang terjebak dalam sangkar emasnya, menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti untuk membebaskannya. "Apa Tuan Kelinci sudah menyelesaikan hukumannya?" Ia selalu menanyakan hal yang sama setiap kali Jongdae berkunjung. Jongdae tidak pernah memberi jawaban lain selain "Aku tidak tahu, Baekhyun." Kemudian pemuda berambut coklat akan bergumam "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu lagi."

Mereka bisa mengajaknya berbicara, tetapi jawaban yang Baekhyun berikan sering kali tidak masuk akal. Kadang-kadang mereka mengerti. Tetapi lebih sering tidak. Xiumin bertanya siapa itu Kelinci Putih pada kekasihnya. "Park Chanyeol." Lidah Jongdae terasa kelu ketika menyebutkan namanya. Pria itu dipenjara bersama teman-temannya untuk waktu yang lama. Setiap mengingatnya, Jongdae selalu tidak mengerti. Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun seperti ini, tetapi ia pula yang memberikan tangisan paling keras untuk sahabatnya. Mungkin ia tidak sepenuhnya berniat menculik Baekhyun, atau di tengah jalan ia menghentikan niatnya. Jongdae tidak ingin berharap terlalu banyak.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah menyelesaikan masa tahanannya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan bekerja sebagai pekerja kasar sebuah proyek. Perlahan ia mulai membangun dirinya. Di tengah istirahat siangnya, ia mengunyah roti krim sambil melamun. Jika tidak memiliki apa pun untuk dikerjakan, ia akan mulai mengingat Baekhyun. _Apakah dia membenciku?_ Pertanyaan itu menjadi satu-satunya yang paling ia takutkan. Terkadang ketika sendirian di rumahnya, ia akan tertawa mengingat hari-harinya sebagai guru bersama Baekhyun. Menjadi guru bukanlah cita-citanya. Ia hanya kebetulan memiliki kemampuan fisik yang bagus dan ijazah palsu yang dibuat oleh Sehun. Jika mengenangnya lagi, ia begitu menyesal telah menipu semua orang.

Jongdae tidak pernah mengira hari ini akan tiba. Pertemuan ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Ia tidak akan melupakan wajah itu, meskipun warna kulitnya berubah dan model rambutnya berbeda. "P-Park Chanyeol?!" Serunya, menghentikan pukulan palu dalam tangan Chanyeol. "Kau siapa?" Tanyanya pada pemuda yang ia perkirakan masih berusia belasan tahun. "A-aku… Itu.. Baekhyun.." Jongdae mengutuk dirinya karena tidak mampu menjelaskan dengan baik. Rahang Chanyeol mengeras. Ia seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun urung. "Kau salah orang, selamat tinggal." Ia berbalik, berusaha melarikan diri. Tidak, ia belum berani berhadapan lagi dengan Baekhyun yang telah ia rusak. Jongdae mencengkram tangannya sekuat tenaga, tidak rela melepaskannya. "Temui Baekhyun, ia tidak pernah sehari pun melupakanmu. Ia selalu ingin bersamamu!" Chanyeol berhenti, ia menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar. Apakah benar yang ia katakan? Jongdae menarik napasnya. "Kumohon sembuhkan dia!" Dan tubuh Chanyeol menegang. "Sembuhkan?"

Baekhyun bermain bola seorang diri di taman kesukaannya. Ia menoleh saat sahabatnya memanggil. Pria yang dibawa Jongdae terlihat ragu-ragu untuk menghampirinya. Entah bagaimana, ia mengenal keadaan ini, pria itu juga, bukan orang yang asing baginya. Setelah berusaha memutar otaknya, Baekhyun membelalak. "Tuan Kelinci!" Teriaknya, berlari dengan kaki telanjang. Ia memeluk Chanyeol yang masih terdiam kaku di tempatnya. Jantungnya mencelos ketika tawa Baekhyun kembali memenuhi pendengarannya. "Apa Raja akhirnya memaafkanmu?" Ia berhenti sejenak untuk meresapi suara yang dirindukannya. Suara yang bertahun-tahun selalu mengiringi mimpi-mimpi kelamnya dalam sel penjara. Baekhyun melompat-lompat, menuntut jawaban. "Y-ya.. " Jawabnya, bergetar. "Apa kau datang untuk menjemputku?" Chanyeol menahan napasnya melihat kedua mata berbinar yang menatap padanya. Mata yang sama yang membuatnya jatuh begitu dalam. Ia telah menjalani banyak cinta tapi tidak pernah ada yang sama. Apakah kali ini ia bisa memperbaikinya? "Ya..!" Suaranya pecah bersama dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Ia meremas tubuh rapuh itu erat-erat, enggan kehilangannya lagi. Baekhyun mengusap-usap punggung Chanyeol dengan sayang. Ia selalu menunggu Chanyeol untuk kembali padanya.

Ia berlutut dan memohon pada rumah sakit agar membiarkannya membawa Baekhyun pulang bersamanya. Lelaki yang lebih mungil tidak paham apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol, tetapi ia menirunya. "Aku mohon~" Ucapnya lucu sambil melongokkan kepalanya yang menempel di lantai. Mereka akhirnya mengizinkannya karena Baekhyun menunjukkan perubahan yang lebih baik ketika bersama Chanyeol. Jongdae dan Xiumin membantu mengemas barang-barang Baekhyun dan mengantar mereka hingga apartemen baru Chanyeol. Jongdae menatap sedih pada tempat itu, tetapi Xiumin memarahinya. Ia benar, asalkan Baekhyun bahagia, apa pun bukan masalah.

"Maaf, tempat ini tidak seluas rumahku dulu." Katanya, mendapat ocehan tak bermakna dari Baekhyun. Ia mengeluarkan barang-barang dari kardus, melirik sekilas pada Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis. Chanyeol membalas senyumannya. Biarlah seperti ini. Hanya mereka berdua selamanya. Jika terlalu banyak meracau, Chanyeol akan membungkam Baekhyun dengan sebuah ciuman panjang. Baekhyun kemudian akan menatapnya terkejut dan pipinya akan berubah merah. Chanyeol selalu menganggapnya lucu, jadi ia terus mengulanginya. Tawa canda selalu menghiasi _rumah mereka_.

Baekhyun tidak pernah pulih dari penyakit kejiwaannya. Ia masih melihat dunia sebagai tempat bermain yang menyenangkan. Tidak apa-apa jika ia terus berada di sana. Karena Chanyeol ingin ikut tersesat di dalamnya. Baekhyun yang telah melepaskan masa lalunya yang tidak bisa ia ingat, kini selalu tampak gembira. Chanyeol yang telah mendapatkan Baekhyun kembali, kini memberikan segalanya untuk membahagiakan pemuda itu. Meskipun mereka tidak memiliki ikatan yang sempurna, kebahagiaan yang tersisa sudah cukup bagi keduanya. Di sini, di halaman yang baru, mereka menata kembali kehidupan mereka.

.

Tamat

.

A/N: It's a pleasure to have you read my writing until the very end. Thank you so much.


End file.
